


Driving Lessons

by thunderfish



Category: Okane ga Nai
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Comedy, Drama, Gen, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfish/pseuds/thunderfish
Summary: Ayase asks Kanou if he can have driving lessons with Kuba. Oh no.





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Canon exploration, no concrete idea where this is going, just having fun. Trying to keep it light and rated T+ with the same manga tone and characters IC, but you know what kind of series this is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanou breaks Ayase and he and Homare have a dick contest. Figuratively or literally? Read and find out!

"...Driving lessons?"

"Y-Yes."

"...With KUBA?"

Ayase gulps. Uh-oh.  
Kanou has a murderous glint in his eyes...!  
They both turn to look at the other person in the room.  
Kuba points at himself confused.

"Not YOU!" Kanou snaps, slamming the papers on the desk. "Tell your dear big brother to get his sorry ass here, NOW!"

"Yes, boss."

Misao bows robotically and closes the door behind him.  
Kanou starts gathering and organizing back his documents.  
Ayase steps closer to his desk.

"K-Kanou, please! It was my idea, Kuba was just being nice--"  
  
He's interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Kanou yells.  
  
Homare Kuba enters Kanou's office, closing the door with a click.  
  
"You wished to see me?"

"Yes..."  
  
Kanou stops examining the papers and reclines on his chair, finally lifting his gaze to Homare.  
  
"You see, I'm VERY interested in these driving lessons of yours...!"  
  
Kanou looks ready to murder 1000 people.  
Ayase exchanges a panicked look with Homare.  
  
"K-Kanou..." Ayase starts anxiously.

"I assume this was your idea?" Kanou inquires Homare.  
  
"That's not true--"  
  
"Indeed, it was."  
  
Ayase gasps at Homare's reply, but Kuba doesn't even flinch.  
Kanou's eyes widen...then narrow dangerously as he smiles.

"Oho, so you're finally showing your true colors, huh?"  
  
Homare doesn't reply.  
Kanou grabs Ayase suddenly by the wrist and yanks.

"Ah!"

Ayase stumbles into Kanou, who wraps an arm around him.  
   
"Bet you're real jealous right now, aren't you?" Kanou taunts.  
  
Homare responds with a defiant look.  
A hand grabs Ayase's butt.

"Ka...Kanou, stop! You're getting it all wrong!" Ayase squirms.  
  
"You're the one who doesn't get anything!" Kanou shouts angrily.  
  
He pulls Ayase tighter, squeezing him.

"Kuba WANTS you...Isn't that right, Kuba?"  
  
Ayase turns to look at Homare, who opens his mouth with a conflicted expression but ends up averting his eyes.  
  
"Do you understand?" Kanou asks Ayase.  
  
Ayase drops his gaze to the ground, anxiety creeping up his spine.  
Kuba's confession plays on his mind. He's after his body? No, he's not the same as Kanou...  
Kanou lies back on the chair with a smug look under Homare's deathglare and balled fists.

"Of course, I immediately knew it was your plan; Ayase has zero interest in cars!"  
  
Ayase wants to deny it but he can't find his voice.  
  
"You're wrong." Homare declares.

Kanou's smile falters and his voice is low and dangerous.  
  
"Oi, do you want to die, you son of a bitch?"  
  
"You're wrong! Ayase..." Homare flashes Ayase, who Kanou just broke, a confident look. "Ayase really wants to learn how to drive."  
  
"Don't make me laugh! Do you think I'll let him drive? That's what YOU are for!"

"He just wants to learn."  
  
"Learn for WHAT? What's the use if he's not driving?!"  
  
"Because to him learning something new is fun. Something he can do by his own merit and take pride on."  
  
Kanou snorts. "And he must learn how to DRIVE, huh? How convenient!"

Homare snaps.  
  
"Because of your stupid jealousy, you're trampling all over Ayase's feelings...!"  
  
"The only one jealous here is you!"  
  
"Unlike you, I'm not in the habit of forcing my feelings onto people!"

"You bastard--" Kanou jumps out of his chair and grabs Homare by the collar, leaving a still in-shock and alarmed Ayase behind. "You think you're better than me?!"  
  
"You can't even believe Ayase!" Homare retorts.  
  
"The one I don't believe is YOU!"  
  
Ayase yelps as Kanou punches Homare, who gives a sharp cry and falls to the ground.  
  
"You think you know Ayase better than me?!"

Ayase rushes numbly to Homare's side. His nose is bleeding and a black eye is forming.  
Misao opens the office door with a confused look.

"Take your brother out of here." Kanou orders, sitting on the edge of his desk and lighting a cigarette.

"You don't understand him at all..." Homare says hoarsely, as he tries to wipe the blood away from his nose. "All you see is your idealized image of him, not who he really is. Open your eyes."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Kanou slams his fist on the desk. "Everyone get out!"

And with that, Misao helps Homare up and the two plus Ayase leave Kanou alone in his office.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanou wins! (But not without taking a considerable blow to his ego.)


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misao doesn't do subtle, Homare strips for Ayase, blushing ensues.

Ayase waits outside Kanou's office as Misao, supporting Homare, comes out and closes the door behind them.  
  
"You pissed off the boss. Were you fighting over Ayase?"  
  
...Trust Misao not to know what tact is!  
  
"Don't ask..." Homare sighs. "Let me go, I can walk by myself," he states, taking his arm off his twin's shoulder.  
  
Blood's dripping from his nose down his chin, staining his suit.  
  
"Kuba-Homare, you're bleeding!" Ayase gasps. "Please, put your head back."  
  
He gets on his tiptoes and tentatively raises Homare's chin.  
Surprised by the soft touch, Homare looks down at Ayase--who starts, wide-eyed; his fingers are trembling and his eyes are filled with guilt--he breaks off the contact, averting his eyes.  
  
"Sorry..." Ayase apologizes.  
  
Homare frowns, knowingly. "...I'm fine. I'll just go to the WC."  
  
"I'll go with you." Ayase offers.  
  
"There's no need. I'm fine, really."  
  
"But--this is all my fault! So, please...let me help."  
  
Ayase's voice is breaking.  
  
"...Ok," Homare nods quietly.  
  
They silently walk to the restroom, with Ayase guiding Homare by the arm.  
  
"Here we are," Ayase whispers.  
  
He opens the door for Homare who stops in front of the mirror--his face is bloody and his suit got stained.  
Homare washes his face calmly, welcoming the soothing cold water, not minding getting wet. When he finishes, he combs his hair back with his fingers and straightens his back.  
That bastard Kanou sure hit him...The following morning he'll be greeted with a full black left eye. It hurts and he can't seem to stop tearing up, but otherwise his vision seems ok--he catches Ayase looking at him with a painful expression.  
  
"Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks," which is mostly true. God knows Kanou is capable of far, FAR worse...Miraculously enough, his nose wasn't broken.  
  
"We should go to the hospital..." Ayase states in a serious tone.  
  
"What, because of this?" Homare laughs quietly. "This is nothing, believe me. Nothing's broken."  
  
Ayase presses his lips firmly together, his eyes downcast and his voice tight. "But it hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
But before Homare can say anything, Ayase continues. "We have to treat you. I'll go get the first aid kit upstairs!"  
  
Ayase turns to go but stops midway.  
  
"Um, can you...take off your suit?" he asks, fidgeting.  
  
Homare blinks twice. P-P-Pardon?  
  
"J-Just the top half that has blood on it, so I can put it in water!" Ayase quickly explains, blushing.  
  
"O-Oh, right!" Homare replies nervously.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, he takes off his coat, vest and shirt and hands them over to Ayase, who looks away.  
  
"I'll be right back!" Ayase informs, casting a glance at Homare before disappearing through the door.  
  
Homare heaves a sigh and covers his mouth as he looks at his reflection.  
  
(...Great, now I'M blushing. How embarassing...!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayase peeked.


	3. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homare wants to protect Ayase, Ayase wants to protect Homare - Misao just types in the background.

Ding! Ayase enters the elevator and pushes the button for the top floor.  
  
(Where is the first aid kit...In the bedroom closet or in a drawer of the bedside table? Or was it in the bathroom?)  
  
With another ding, Ayase gets out of the elevator, opens the front door and hurries to the bathroom.  
  
(Right, let's wash these first...) he opens the water tap, placing the clothes near the sink.  
  
He grabs the shirt and pauses when sees the blood.  
  
(There's this much...)  
  
Disturbed, he starts washing it delicately, fingers a bit shaky.  
  
(It's my fault...)  
  
...Meanwhile, Homare waits for Ayase in the empty restroom.  
  
(That was so typical of Ayase, worrying about washing my clothes) he smiles to himself.  
  
But his expression quickly darkens.  
  
(Ayase...I'm such an idiot. Now Kanou will punish you because of me--) Homare clenches his jaw.  
  
Making a decision, he leaves the WC and goes to his desk.  
  
"Why are you half-naked?" Misao stops typing in his computer and asks him.  
  
"Ayase went upstairs to wash my clothes...I'm changing into my spare suit," Homare informs.  
  
"Hm, ok." Satisfied, Misao resumes his typing.  
  
Taking the suit's hanger, Homare returns to the restroom to change.  
  
(Hm, I better stick some toilet paper up my nostrils until the bleeding stops...There. Done.)  
  
Homare takes off his pants and belt and manages to change into the new suit with some difficulty.  
  
(Right. Now, the tie...) he stands in front of the mirror, moving his hands with practice.  
  
Finished, he checks if the nosebleed has stopped. Seems so - and takes out the toilet paper.  
He exits the WC and starts walking to his desk--  
  
"Kuba!"  
  
Homare turns around: Ayase comes up to him, holding a hanger with his bloody clothes and a towel.  
  
"Ayase," Homare lets out.  
  
"Oh *ha* You've changed," Ayase examines him, out of breath. "Sorry I took so long! *hah* I washed your shirt and put it outside to dry in the sun, but...*ah*...the rest needs to go to a dry cleaner," he gives the hanger to Homare. "I ended up bringing an icepack wrapped in a towel for your eye," he says, handing it to Homare as well. "You should apply it often, with breaks."  
  
"..." Homare gazes at Ayase.  
  
"? I-Is something wrong?" Ayase inquires. "I can take care of the clothes if you let me."  
  
"--Let me put this on my desk first."  
  
Homare goes on ahead and Ayase follows tentatively, not sure if he was supposed to or not.  
  
"?" Misao takes his eyes off the screen as his brother appears again, leaves stuff on his desk, and goes away just as quickly.  
  
(Brother's suit and a hand towel with an icepack...) he observes.  
  
Homare returns to Ayase and puts his hands on the boy's shoulders.  
  
(He's not someone the likes of you can put your hands on!)  
  
The sudden, pervasive thought makes Homare clutch Ayase's shoulder.  
He tries to relax his hold before he speaks.  
  
"Ayase. You're not responsible for any of this."  
  
Ayase looks at him with a disbelieving expression.  
  
"But I was the one who asked Kanou!" he replies.  
  
"I agreed you could ask."  
  
"I should've known better...I was feeling apprehensive about his reaction and yet--"  
  
"Ayase, look at me. You did nothing wrong."  
  
"But Kanou--" Ayase hugs himself, remembering what happened, "--got m-mad!" he starts sobbing.  
  
(--Damn it!) Homare brings Ayase to him and holds him. (That bastard...)  
  
"Ayase, this is not your fault, do you hear me?" he tells Ayase.  
  
"W-Why is K-Kanou like t-this?" Ayase sobs.  
  
"...Because he's a violent, abusive lowlife," Homare scorns. (Hope you get run over by a truck!)  
  
"And b-because of me, y-you got hurt, K-Kuba...!"  
  
"Ha, this? I told you it was nothing, didn't I?"  
  
"But I c-couldn't speak, I d-didn't defend you!"  
  
"Ayase...you are worried about that?"  
  
Ayase looks up at him, confused, trails of tears in his cheeks.  
  
"I was ready to defend myself, I knew Kanou would call for me," Homare tells him, holding one of Ayase's cheek. "However, I got this black eye and I'm afraid you'll get punished as well." He takes one step back. "That's why I'm going to talk with Kanou - I'll beg him as much as necessary to get you out of this and punish me instead."  
  
"No, please, Kuba! You can't!" Ayase tugs at his arms.  
  
"Right now, this is the only way for me to protect you," Homare speaks calmly. "Don't worry, I'm too valuable of an employee and he knows that," he pats Ayase's head. (Chances are he'll probably come up with something to make my life a greater hell...)  
  
He smiles at Ayase.  
  
"I better go now. Thank you for the clothes and the icepack, I'll take care of the rest," Homare walks away in the direction of his desks and Kanou's office.  
  
"I'll go with you!" Ayase chases after him.  
  
"...I'm sorry, but it will be best if I'm alone."  
  
"But--I want to be there to defend you this time."  
  
"Hm?" Misao stops typing and looks at the approaching pair.  
  
"I truly appreciate it, but right now I'm afraid that will only further irritate Kanou," Homare replies.  
  
"I'll wait here outside then," Ayase decides.  
  
"All right," Homare nods and knocks on Kanou's door.  
  
"Come in!" replies Kanou's voice from the other side.  
  
"Kuba--" and the door closes and Kanou's voice is now muffled.  
  
Ayase stands there for a minute hearing the computer typing sounds once again before he starts looking around.  
Misao Kuba looks completely focused on whatever he's doing in the computer. Ayase approaches him.  
  
"Hello," Ayase greets.  
  
Misao stops typing to glance at him.  
  
"Hello," he says and stands up. "Do you need something?"  
  
"No, no, please sit down, I didn't want to interrupt. I was just a bit curious about what you were doing," Ayase motions to the screen.  
  
"...Just a report."  
  
"I see...Seems complicated."  
  
"Not really. Compiling the data is very similar in all of them."  
  
"You make charts?"  
  
"Yes, essentially."  
  
"Hm, there seems to be a lot of calculations though."  
  
"Yes, but it's always the same formulas, just with different numbers."  
  
"Still, it must take a lot work."  
  
"Hm...a considerable amount."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to it then. Good work!"  
  
"...Thanks." Only Ayase cheers him like this, while work isn't over. Beats Kanou's approval, somehow. Ayase makes tasty sandwiches, after all.  
   
Misao starts typing once more but stops.  
  
"You can sit at my brother's desk if you want," he tells Ayase.  
  
"Oh, is that ok?"  
  
Misao nods.  
Ayase accepts and sits on Homare's chair--right when the office door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this doubt regarding the location of Kanou's apartment and his firm, I couldn't find explicit info. It looks like it's in the same building? Not sure if it's the top floor, but I'll go with it.


End file.
